Darkness Eternal
by DeCaro91
Summary: William has a new job, slaying vampires. The vampire he is tracking is very powerful and very old will he survive or be destroyed...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The darkness of the night seemed heavy, as if a black cloth had been draped over William's slender frame. The moon and stars were blotted out every so often as dark clouds drifted lazily across the zenith of the night sky, preventing the quarter moon from casting its luminous glow.

William turned on his flashlight and slid his flat black Desert Eagle .50 cal from the leather shoulder holster. Resting his gun on his opposite arm while still shining his flashlight, William began to move ever so slowly into the dark, and foreboding, forest. As he crept forward he was exceptionally aware of the dry leaves of the forest floor that snapped and crackled underneath his black boots.

'_So much for stealth_' William thought wincing slightly as he stepped on a stick that that seemed abnormally loud in the stillness of the dark forest when it broke. Sighing, William continued into the darkness illuminated only by the feeble and waning light of his flashlight.

"No, don't do this!" William moaned shaking his flashlight slightly as the light began to fade into nothingness.

Continuing forward, Williams's foot caught on an upturned root and he fell sprawling onto the cold, hard, earth. The flashlight flew from his grip and William groaned as he heard the glass shatter.

"Shit!" William exclaimed pushing himself up to a crouching position. He was now surrounded by darkness with no light to guide him. He held his gun in front of him with both hands. His breath came in short ragged bursts and his heart was practically beating out of his chest. Resisting the urge to wipe the sweat from his forehead, William stood.

There was a soft laugh that echoed through the darkness around him, raising the hairs on the back of his neck slightly and making goose bumps erupt on his naked flesh. Fumbling at his collar, William allowed a large decorative, silver crucifix to spill out of his shirt.

The clouds moved away from the moon so it could bathe the small clearing in a soft, white light. The laugh echoed again and a man stepped into the clearing ten feet from William. As the man stepped forward the Crucifix around his neck began to glow dully. The man was tall and skinny with short, cropped, hair, and was wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top. There was a hiss and a woman joined the man, she was wearing jeans and a Metallica tee. Her long hair fell around her face and down her back.

The two began to circle him and the man charged at William. William ducked and tried to sweep his leg. The vampire jumped over him and landed gracefully behind him. William turned right into a roundhouse kick that hit him in the jaw. William hit the ground and saw stars. His gun flew away from him and he staggered to his feet a little dazed but unharmed. The vampire's lips curled back into a feral snarl and he rushed at William again. William caught the Vampire by his throat and slammed him onto the ground. Rolling away, the vampire barely avoided William's boot as it came down next to his head.

The female vampire charged forward and grabbed the chain the Crucifix was hanging on and ripped it away from the back of his neck. As it swung back it hit her on the naked skin of her arm and she screamed. She threw away the crucifix and cradled her arm which had a large cross shaped burn on it near the crook of her arm. William turned lashed out with his right fist catching her in the nose. William smiled as he heard the satisfactory crunch of bone and cartilage giving way in a gush of blood. She snarled and returned the favor. William rolled his head back to avoid most of the blow but it still hurt.

The male vampire had regained his senses and tackled William from behind taking him to the ground. William rolled and kicked the vampire in the chin with his left heel. William rolled to his feet and the male vampire swung his right fist towards him. William caught and trapped the vampires arm and he brought his own right arm up at an angle, palm striking him in the nose. Blood began to pour down the vampires face and William hit him twice more. William then dropped the vampire's lifeless body on the ground and turned to the female pulling out his Glock from his waist band. The Female snarled and charged at him.

William waited until she was almost to him before he pulled the trigger. Her head snapped back as the bullet hit her between the eyes. Blood and brains exploded out of the back of her head and her momentum carried her forward but, she was dead before she hit the ground. William checked his nose, she had broken it but it was already healing. He retrieved his crucifix and put it in his pocket because the chain was broken. He then searched for his Desert Eagle. He found it and put it back in the shoulder holster.

William carried two guns, a Desert Eagle .50 caliber, and a Glock 9mm. The bullets for the Desert Eagle were hollow point and filled with holy water, William's own creation, and the Glock used silver plated rounds. He also carried a crucifix but the chain for it was now broken. William sighed and looked at the two vampires lying on the ground.

'_If I had been human, they would have killed me._' William thought to himself. But, William wasn't human. When he was 15 he was attacked by a werewolf. William reflected on this and could still recall exact details.

_William exited the movie theater and into the cold December air. Snow was falling lightly adding to the decent amount already on the ground. His brother lit a cigarette and his friends did the same. William shook his head and shuffled towards the car with his hands in his jacket pockets. His brother's car was a beat up Chevy Nova with dents in the door and a cracked windshield. He yanked open the door and climbed into the front seat. His brother hopped in the driver's side and started the car. His friends clambered into the back. _

_"How was the movie bro?" William's brother asked ruffling his hair._

_"Good, let's just get home Sean." William replied leaning against the door._

_Sean grinned and put the car in reverse sliding slightly on the ice covered pavement. Sean's friends whooped in excitement as he put it into drive and floored it. After dropping the others off, they headed home. The snow had stopped falling and the full moon was shining brightly through the clouds. The brightness seemed almost unnatural due to the snow on the ground. As they were going down the road a large animal dashed out in front of them. Sean veered to the left and into the ditch and the car came to a sudden stop. Sean wasn't wearing his seatbelt and went through the windshield. _

_William undid his seat belt and threw open the door. He stumbled over to his unconscious brother who had a bloody spot on his head. William stood running his hands through his hair, tears running down his face, when he heard a soft growl. Fear flooded his stomach and he turned to see a large bipedal wolf standing at the edge of the trees. The wolf bounded forward snarling, murder reflected in its yellow eyes. William was paralyzed with fear and he threw his arm up to protect himself. Sharp fangs pierced his forearm and he screamed. Sean began to move on the ground and the werewolf was no longer interested in William. It grabbed Sean and disappeared into the dark woods. _

"Touching." A cold voice said from behind him.

"Nikoli." William breathed.

"So this is the Lycan they sent after me?"

William turned and saw Nikoli standing in the clearing. He was wearing a black robe and his log hair was tied back into a ponytail. As William caught his eyes he was suddenly overcome by the urge to put his gun in his mouth and pull the trigger but he resisted.

"So how long have you been searching for me? Four years wasn't it? Well here I am William, but you will be too weak to kill me! Just as you were too weak to save your brother!" Nikoli laughed and it echoed into the chilly night.

"You son of a bitch!" William roared charging at Nikoli with all of his unnatural speed.

"Ooh, temper, temper." Nikoli replied clucking his tongue and waggling his finger.

William faked a punch and as Nikoli attempted to block, he caught him with a snap-kick to the ribs. Surprise was etched on Nikoli's face as he flew ten feet across the clearing and into a tree. He slid to the ground a little dazed and shook his head like a dog trying to rid its ears of water. He rose fluidly from the ground and countered William's punch. He reversed the punch and picked William up off the ground. Nikoli threw him up and caught him by his leg spinning. Nikoli released him and he flew across the clearing and hit his back on three or four trees as he went through them. The trees splintered like matchsticks and, after William recovered he rose from the ground to find that Nikoli was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William stumbled back through the forest a little disoriented. As he came to the edge of the tree-line, a man called his name,

"There you are Will! What took you so damn long?"

The man was taller than William and well built. He was bulky and close to being too muscular. He had short, blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. He was in his mid-twenties and he looked as if he was a member of the Arian Brotherhood, which he was. He embraced William in a brotherly hug.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?" William asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Dom sent me to check on you. You were in there for quite some time! How many did you kill tonight?" Jack asked, wrapping his arm around William's shoulder and walking him away from the trees.

"Two." William answered shortly.

"Two, eh? Not bad Will." Jack replied, with a wave of his hand.

"Jack, I saw him," Jack stopped moving and William stepped away from him.

"Nikoli?" Jack asked,

"Yeah, he could have killed me but he didn't! Why didn't he kill me Jack?"

Jack shrugged and motioned for him to join him. William walked over to him and Jack spoke in a low voice,

"I don't know why he didn't but don't give him the chance, if you see him again-," Jack's blue eyes bled to yellow-orange. "Destroy him." Jack finished.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I TRIED TO DO?! THE FUCKING POLKA?!" William exploded, stalking away from Jack.

"Damn, no need to get angry!" Jack chuckled. His eyes were still yellow-orange and his canines were elongated.

William calmed himself and turned to Jack. "Let's go see Dom," he said.

Jack nodded and they both walked towards the edge of the field where Jack's truck was parked. It was a blue F-150 that stood about ten feet off the ground from the bottom of the wheels to the top of the cab. Jack clambered into the driver's side and the whole truck rocked as William jumped off the ground and directly into the back of the truck.

Jack slid open the back window and yelled, "Will, don't do that man! Your fat ass is gonna pop my tires!"

William laughed and replied, "Fuck you Jack! We all know that you're the fat one!"

Jack chuckled and flipped him off. He then reached down and turned the ignition. The truck roared to life and continued to rumble before Jack put it in drive and floored the gas pedal.

"Shit!" William exclaimed as he landed on his back and slid into the tailgate. They hit a hole in the field and William actually flew about four feet into the air. He scrambled forward and dove head first into the open window. Jack laughed and pulled him the rest of the way into the cab. They drove for about twenty minutes, making jokes and talking about vampires they had killed. Occasionally they would swerve into oncoming traffic. On one such occasion the car they swerved in front of turned sharply to the left and ended up in the ditch. Jack accelerated and said, "That dude looked pretty pissed!"

"That was a chick," William replied

"Oh. Well she was pretty masculine! She had a fucking beard!" Jack laughed and William rolled his eyes.

They drove in silence for ten more minutes and Jack parked the truck at the edge of a heavily wooded area. They got out and went into the woods. After a short time they came upon a clearing and in the clearing were about twenty people. They continued through to the front of the crowd pushing newer members roughly aside. A man stepped forward and embraced William.

"Welcome back!" he said. He was extremely tall standing at an amazing seven foot two. His dark skin was almost black and William only came up to the bottom of his chest. He had a deep growling voice as if he'd been in Lycan form for too long but it was just his natural voice. He was bald and had a white scar that extended down from his chin to his left shoulder. Something he received before he was bitten. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans and, if you looked closely, you could see a nipple ring in his left nipple.

Dom released him and William staggered back as he realized that he had been picked up off the ground. "Good to be back," William gasped massaging his ribs.

"Walk with me," Dom said wrapping his huge arm around William. William had no choice but to go with him.

"So what news?" Dom asked.

"I killed two more tonight," William answered.

"Good, good," Dom replied scratching his chin.

"Also I met Nikoli," William said quietly.

Dom froze and asked, "And?"

"He got away."

"Damnit!"

"You didn't tell me about his fucking mind tricks you piece of fucking shit!" William said in a dangerous voice.

Dom's eyes were glowing yellow and a growl escaped his lips. "Watch your tongue boy!" he spat.


End file.
